A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication and methods of sensing and communicating the sensed information. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to utilizing an ultra low power signal to transmit information over a short distance.
B. Problems in the Art
Wireless communication devices continue to proliferate in both homes and offices, among other places. From wireless LANs, to cell phones, to baby monitors, to remote controls, the number of wireless devices is increasing at a great rate. In the future, it is anticipated that even more devices will be able to be controlled through wireless communications.
The increase in wireless communication devices has brought about a number of problems. First, the more devices there are that utilize radio communications, the more likely it is that these devices will interfere with one another when they are placed in close proximity. There is a need for a method which allows for devices to be placed in close proximity while preventing interference with one another.
In addition, exposure to electromagnetic radiation has been linked with health problems. Currently, the trend is toward utilizing signals with greater power so these signals can travel a greater distance. Increasing the power of the signal increases its radiation output. There is a concern that this increase in radiation will lead to even greater health problems. There is a need in the art for a method which reduces radiation exposure.
In addition to interference and health problems, there are other problems associated with high power signals. The generation of high powered signals requires the consumption of a relatively large amount of power. Since many transmitters are battery powered, it is undesirable to have to constantly change batteries as the batteries become drained from generating the signal. In addition, the production of higher power signals generates more heat as a by-product. This additional heat can lead to component failures in conventional transmitters. Also, high power signals are easier to intercept and also cause more multi-path problems. There is a need in the art for a method and system which minimizes these problems.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which limits electromagnetic interference.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a communication system and method which limits radiation exposure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which reduces energy consumption.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a communication system and method which provides for signal privacy.
These, as well as other objects and features of the present invention, will be apparent from the following detailed description and claims in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention includes a new method of communicating which has the advantages of limiting electromagnetic interference while consuming low power. The method includes the step of broadcasting a first signal from a transmission point. The power of the first signal is limited so that the signal attenuates within a predetermined distance from the transmission point. Subsequently, the signal is received by a receiver within the predetermined distance from the transmitter.
The present invention can also include a novel communication system which has the advantages of limiting electromagnetic interference while consuming low power. The system includes a transmitter which is adapted to broadcast a first signal. The transmitter is also adapted to limit the power of the first signal so that the first signal will attenuate within a predetermined distance from the transmitter. The communication system also includes a receiver which is adapted to receive the first signal, and is placed within the predetermined distance from the transmitter.